Nation
Default stats :{Custom Nation Title} of ::{Nation Name} :{Custom Flag: albania.png angola.png arstotzka.png barbados.png burundi.png burya.png centralamerica.png charlesb.png ethiopia.png finland.png ghana.png goonflag.png grenada.png haiti.png ingsoc.png interventionflag.png interventionportrait.jpg iraq.png israel.png jordan.png kenya.png korea.png lf.png libya.png mexiflag.gif mozambique.png myanmar.png newengland.png nkorea.png ottoman.png prc.png revolutionflag.png roc.png saudi.png sicily.png snake.gif snip.png tajik.png taliban.png tropico.png tuva.png venezuela.png vi.png whiskey.png zaire.png } :{Description: Welcome to Bloc! Go to settings to change your flag, leader picture, and description (this thing). Also remember to register on the forum and bookmark the game! Also, it is strongly advised that you read over this beginners guide before you start clicking too many buttons: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=234.0} :Anthem} :{Custom Leader Portrait: Golda.gif allende.gif ataturk.gif ayatollah.gif batista.gif benazir.gif bf.gif bokassa.gif chaing.gif charlesb.gif chavez.gif deng.gif evita.gif fidel.gif franco.gif ho.gif hoxha.gif idi.gif indhira.gif interventionportrait.jpg jorji.gif kimil.gif kuanda.gif leila.gif lumumba.gif mao.jpg marcos.gif mobutu.jpg moshe.gif noriega.gif obama.gif ortega.gif papa.gif peron.gif pinochet.gif presidente.gif presidente.png qaddafi.gif revolutionportrait.jpg rpaul.gif saddam.gif salazar.gif saud.gif shah.gif snip.gif stalin1.gif stroessner.gif tatcher.gif tito.gif } :now ::Approval: DecentMiddling {BLOC: [ :Government ::Political System: {Government} ::Stability: Seemingly Calm :::51% :::: :::stability due to economic collapse :::+3%-1% stability due to highlow approval :::+3% stability due to high Quality of Lifestability due to high Quality of Life ::Territory: 19,00019,250/20,000 km2 :::Land Use :::: :::0 km2 urban (750 km2 per factory) :::: :::0 km2 oil fields (375 km2 per oil well) :::: :::1,000 km2 mines (375 km2 per mine) :::: :::19,000 km2 agriculture (produces 1 MTons of food per 500 km2) ::Rebel Threat: None ], Realpolitik: [ :Government ::Political System: {Government} ::Stability: Seemingly Calm ::Quality of Life: Average ::Crime & Corruption: Concerning ::Territory: {Territory} ::Factions :::Name ::::{Faction Name} :::Leader ::::{Username/Leader} :::Ideology ::::{Faction Ideology} :::Power ::::{Power} :::Support ::::{Support} :::Paramilitary ::::{Paramilitary} } {BLOC: [ :Domestic ::Population: 212,500 people ::Quality of Life: Average :::from {} literacy :::+2% from good healthcare ::Healthcare: Above Par ::Literacy: 2%51% ::Universities: None ::Research: 0 :::+1+6 research from literacy (1 per 10% of literacy) ]} :Economy ::Economic System: {Economy} ::Available Budget: $1,000k$2,000k :::+$5k every ten minutes ::Gross Domestic Product: $300 million ::Growth: $5 million per month :::million from industry :::+$1 million from stability :::-$1 million from military upkeep ($1 million per 20k troops) ::{Realpolitik: Rate: {Tax}} ::Industry: None ::Manufactured Goods: 1 Tons :::Next month changes: :::tons from factories ::Discovered Oil Reserves: None ::Oil Production: None ::Oil Supply: 20 Mbbl :::Next month changes: :::Mbbl from oil wells :::Mbbl from factories ::Raw Material Production: 2 Hundred Tons per month ::Raw Material Supply: 30 Hundred Tons :::Next month changes: :::+2 Htons from mines :::Htons from factory demand ::Food Supply: 100020 Million Tons :::Next month changes: :::+{28 {Middle East},38} Mtons from agricultural :::Mtons from cities (10 per factory) :::-2 Mtons from miners (1 per mine) :::Mtons from oil workers (1 per well) :::-1 Mtons from soldiers (1 per 20k soldiers) ::{Realpolitik: Investment :::Owner ::::{Corporation Name} :::Type ::::{Building} :::Size ::::{Building Size} :::Actions ::::Privatize ::} :Foreign Policy ::Official Alignment: Neutral ::Soviet Relations: 0 :::Next month changes: :::due to official alignment :::[+'N' due to liberal arts] :::due to high reputation :::due to communist economy :::due to Vanguard Party (authoritarian government) :::due to {} :::due to {} economy :::due to official alignment ::American Relations: 0 :::Next month changes: :::due to official alignment :::[+'N' due to liberal arts] :::due to high reputation :::due to {} economy :::due to {} :::due to tyrannical government :::due to communist economy :::due to official alignment ::Region: {Region} ::Alliance: None ::Reputation: Normal ::Intelligence Agency: None :Military ::Army Size: 20k active personnel ::Manpower: Untapped ::Equipment: Finest of the 19th century :::10 weapons ::Progress to next equipment level: :::{0%} ::Training: Standard :::50/100 ::Airforce: None :::0/10 ::Navy: None :::0 ships ::Chemical Weapons: None ::Wars: At peace. :Wars :At peace. :[ :Type ::War ::War :Nation ::{Flag}{Nation Name} :Military Size ::{Army Size} :Training ::{Training} :Equipment ::{Equipment} :Air Force ::{Airforce} :Navy ::{Navy} :] Actions Communique: :{message} *send **Communique sent! National peace. *Declare War! **You have declared WAR! **You can only attack one nation at a time! **They have already been declared war on by another nation. **You can only initiate one war every two months! **We have recently lost a war, we are no position to launch another one. **They have recently lost a war, to attack now would brand us as vultures and opportunists. **this nation has not been active for the last three days and cannot be invaded. **They are too powerful too attack! Your generals refuse! **They are too weak too attack! The superpowers would gut you alive! **You are too poor to start a war! (Minimum of $300mil GDP) ** **You can only declare war on nations in your region or a bordering region. **no Actions 3, 7, and 8 don't apply to Rp. are at war! *Launch land offensive! **You send your army on the offensive! ***The last of their forces shatter and flee before your advancing army. Your troops march victoriously into their capital and you demand total surrender. The enemy leader has no choice and capitulates. A humiliating peace treaty is signed, with your nation being payed the equivalent of a sixth of their GDP, ${GDP/(6 million)} million, in reparations and conceded {Territory/6} square kilometers of land. ***You won the battle! Your forces have killed {kills} thousand troops while suffering {deaths} thousand casualties. Your army has occupied {Territory/10} square kilometers of enemy territory. *** **Your army must reorganize before it can launch another offensive! **You do not have the forces to attack! *Launch air raid! **You scramble the jets and send them into enemy airspace! **Your aircraft must refuel before their next attack! ***Target enemy airbases: Will destroy a level of the enemy's airforce. **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! **** ***Target economic infrastructure: Will destroy 1% of enemy GDP and reduce their growth by 5 million. **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! ***Target cities: Will decrease manpower and decrease quality of life and stability, but result in a drop in reputation. **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! ***Target ground forces: Will reduce enemy military size by 5% with a minimum of 2k soldiers.ill reduce **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! **** ***Target chemical weapons storage: Will reduce enemy chemical weapons development, even if they have already completed it **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! **** ***Target factories: Will destroy one factory. **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! **** ***Target oil wells.: Will destroy one oil rig. **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! **** ***Target Agriculture.: Will decrease their agricultural level, reducing food production. Reduces reputation. Must have chemical weapons. **** **** ****You do not have the airforce to attack! **** *Launch naval offensive! **You send your navy on the attack! ***You have bombarded their military positions, killing {kills} thousand soldiers. *** **Your fleet must reorganize before it can launch another attack! **You do not have a navy large enough to attack! *Launch chemical weapons Attack! **You prepare the chemical weapons for deployment! ***Your deploy chemical weapons over their major cities, killing thousands and heavily damaging their economy and manpower! Though you are condemned throughout the world, the enemy is greatly wounded from this attack. **Your aircraft must refuel before their next attack! **You do not have chemical weapons! : *NUCLEAR STRIKE **You prepare the nuclear bomb for use! *** *** ***You do not have any nuclear weapons! A white peace: *Offer peace **You have offered peace! They must now accept before the guns can fall silent. **You have accepted their peace offer. Peace in our time! **You have already offered peace! They seem to be ignoring your pleas... Covert Action Send Special Agent, allowing covert action. *Infiltrate **Agent 001 has successfully infiltrated the country... **Agent 002 has successfully infiltrated the country... **Agent 003 has successfully infiltrated the country... **Agent already in place! **Your intelligence service's resources are occupied for the rest next month. ** Provide arms to the rebels, increasing their strength. Costs weapons. ***Aid rebels ****You have successfully provided weapons to the rebels! ****You do not have a spy in this nation! ****You have already provided the rebels with arms this month. **** ****Your weapons were seized at the border! Terrorist attacks require presence of rebels. ***Provide funding to the opposition, decreasing approval. Costs $100k. Aid political opposition ****You have successfully provided funding to the political opposition. They have recieved 100k and used it to mount a political campaign against the government, decreasing its approval. ****You do not have a spy in this nation! ****You have already aided the opposition this month. **** Withdraw Special Agent ***Withdraw ****Agent 001 has returned successfully from his mission. ****Agent 002 has returned successfully from his mission. ****Agent 003 has returned successfully from his mission. ****No agent deployed! ****Your intelligence service's resources are occupied for the rest next month. *Available Agents: {Select...} Infiltrate Agents deployed here :Portrait :Codename :Specialty :Experience :Infiltration Diplomacy There is a $10k loss from your budget for the giving of resources to nations of opposing alignment or economic systems, and a 10% loss from cash transfers. Trading with nations that are non-aligned and mixed market systems results in no loss. **The inefficiencies of dealing with a nation of a different economic system have resulted in ${10/resource} k lost. **The inefficiencies of dealing with a nation of a different economic system have resulted in ${aid/10} k lost. *${aid}k Wire Cash Wire Cash ${aid}k *Wire **The money has been wired over through several swiss banks. **You cannot give less than 10k! **You do not have enough to give! *Send 10k man expeditionary force Send 10k man expeditionary force *Send **The soldiers have been sent abroad. **You have already sent an expeditionary force this month! **They do not have the military facilities to host your forces (their military size is too small.) **You do not have 10k soldiers to send! *{oilgift} Mbbl(s) Ship oil Ship Oil {oilgift} Mbbl(s) *Ship **The tanker has been sent. **You cannot give negative oil! **You do not have enough oil to give! *{rmgift} hundred tons Ship raw materials Ship raw materials {rmgift} hundred tons *Ship **The freighters have been sent. **You cannot give negative raw materials! **You do not have enough raw materials to give! *{mggift} tons Ship manufactured goods *{foodgift} million tons Ship Food Ship Food {foodgift> million tons *Ship **The tanker has been sent. **You cannot give negative food! **You do not have enough food to give! Ship manufactured goods {mggift} tons *Ship **The freighters have been sent. **You cannot give negative manufactured goods! **You do not have enough manufactured goods to give! Ceding territory will result in a significant decline in stability and approval in your country. *Cede 100km of Territory Cede 100km of Territory Ceding territory will result in a significant decline in stability and approval in your country. *Cede **The territory has been officially ceded to the disgust of your people. **You cannot cede territory to a nation on another continent! **Your nation is too small to cede territory! Weapons trade reduces your reputation. *Provide 5 weapons Provide 5 Weapons Weapons trade reduces your reputation. *Smuggle **The weapons have been sent abroad. ** **You do not have the weapons to send! Trading uranium significantly decreases reputation. *Provide 50 Research Provide 50 Research *Share ** **You do not have the research to share! Give 1 ton of uranium Trade in uranium will reduce reputation. *Send **The uranium has been shipped. ** **You do not have the uranium to send! Transfer Nuclear Weapon Nuclear proliferation will result in a very large reduction in reputation. *Send ** ** ** Corporate *{corporateaid} Wire Cash **The money has been wired over through several swiss banks. **You cannot give less than 10k! **You do not have enough to give! **You aid yourself {corporateaid}, it costs you {corporateaid}, your budget stays the same. Congratulations. *{corporateoilgift} Mbbl(s) Ship oil **The tanker has been sent. **You cannot give negative oil! **You do not have enough oil to give! **no *{corporatermgift} hundred tons Ship raw materials **The freighters have been sent. **You cannot give negative raw materials! **You do not have enough raw materials to give! **no *{corporatemggift} tons Ship manufactured goods **The freighters have been sent. **You cannot give negative manufactured goods! **You do not have enough manufactured goods to give! **no *Ship 5 weapons **The weapons have been shipped abroad. **You do not have the weapons to send! ** :Corporate Expansion :Access: *Open Mine ({minecost}) **{constructmine} **You already have a mine in this country! ** *Place Oil Well ({wellcost}) **{constructwell} **You already have an oil well in this country! ** *Oil Exploration ({prospectcost}) **{exploreoil} ** *Open Factory ({raw material cost} Raw Material, {oil cost} oil, {manufactured goods cost} manufactured goods) **{constructfactory} **You already have a factory in this country! **You do not have enough oil! **You do not have enough raw material! ** Category:Article stubs Category:Help&Tips